


Inked On My Skin

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 10 year anniversary, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Phone Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Tattoos, Top Ian Gallagher, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, matching tattoos, name tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>PROMPT gallavich tattoos!!! Ian and Mickey get each other's names on their chests (like by the heart) for their 10 year anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked On My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt anon! Hope you enjoy this xoxo
> 
> Added some smut in this cause well why the hell not :p  
> Little longer than I was planning but whatever I went with it hehe.
> 
> Enjoy!!!! <3  
> P.s. you can send me prompts on my tumblr (which is in my end notes)  
> p.p.s. Shameless was never really clear about ages so if I'm wrong my bad lol

It was nearing Ian and Mickey's 10 year anniversary. Well technically nearing 10 years since they first got together when Ian was about 15 and Mickey was about 16 or so. 

"What do you wanna do next weekend?" Ian asked a week before their 10 year anniversary.

Mickey was laying in between Ian's legs on the sofa of their two bedroom apartment they share with Mickey's 7 year old son Yevgeny. It was late and a school night so Yev was already in bed.

"What's next weekend?" Mickey asked completely oblivious. He turned around slightly to look at Ian who was now frowning.

"Nevermind" Ian said. He should have figured Mickey didn't know but it still hurt that he didn't. 

"C'mon tell me" Mickey said getting up and moving to sit facing Ian.

"Its our 10 year anniversary this year. I can't really remember the date but I know its this month. Figured since we're both off next weekend we could do something special or whatever" Ian said with a shrug.

"10? Isn't it like 7?" Mickey asked confused.

"10 since we first got together. But ya I guess technically 7... So nevermind we don't have to do anything, its not important" Ian said, not even believing his own words.

"What did you have in mind firecrotch?" Mickey asked scooting closer to his boyfriend. He knew this was important to Ian, hell it was important to him too.

Ian grinned and said, "Weekend getaway?"

"Yev" Mickey said simply. They couldn't really leave the kid for a whole weekend.

"We have people to watch him" Ian countered.

"We just dumped him at Fiona's last weekend. What else?" Mickey asked.

"How about just one day we send him to my sisters or yours and we spend the whole day fucking?" Ian said with a smirk.

Mickey smirked right back and said, "We sure as fuck haven't done that in forever. That's all you wanna do?" 

"Maybe we can go out to dinner" Ian said.

"Whatever you want man" Mickey said before straddling Ian's lap and kissing him deeply. 

Ian grabbed onto Mickey's hips and kissed him back just as deeply. Ian had something else in mind for their 10 year but didn't know what Mickey would think so he'd wait till next weekend. 

Mickey knew it was 10 years since they first got together and he had been planning this for the past few years. Figured this was the best time to do it, also he kept chickening out when he tried to do this in the past. 

 

The next weekend finally came around and the two men decided to send Yev on Saturday morning to Mandy and Lip's place for the night and they'd pick him up at Fiona's for their traditional Sunday dinners. 

Mickey had driven Yev to his sisters and told Ian to stay in bed naked and wait for him to get home.

Mickey was driving back home when his phone started to ring. 

**Ian Gallagher.**

Mickey hit the accept button on his speaker and said, "Almost home Gallagher." 

A moan came through his speakers.

"Ian??" Mickey asked.

" _Mmm_ Mick, hurry home" Ian said in a deep voice. 

Mickey quickly caught on to what Ian was doing. 

"Don't you dare fucking cum, Ian" Mickey said as he heard another moan come from his speakers.

"Fuuuck, hurry home. I wanna plunge my tongue in that sweet ass of yours and fuck you raw" Ian purred.

“Christ, Ian” Mickey groaned, speeding up a little bit to get home quicker.

“You like that Mick? You want my cock deep in your ass, pounding into you, making you beg for more” Ian teased.

Mickey’s dick twitched in his jeans. 

“Fuck Ian stop touching yourself. I’m turning the corner. You better fucking stop right now” Mickey warned.

“You want it all for you huh? You dirty little cock slut” Ian teased.

“Coming up” Mickey said before hanging up and exiting the car. He entered the elevator and waited till it reached their 8th floor apartment. 

Mickey barged into the apartment kicking off his shoes and throwing his sweater to the ground.

When Mickey entered the bedroom he saw Ian sprawled out on their bed, arms up above his head and dick pointing to the ceiling.

Mickey removed his clothes and when he climbed onto the bed he could see the precum from Ian’s dick leaking down his shaft.

“You’re such a fucking tease” Mickey said before swallowing Ian’s dick whole. 

Ian moaned out. It was just the two of them at home, they could be as loud as they wanted. And that’s what they planned to do.

Mickey hollowed his cheeks and sucked greedily on Ian’s hard dick, licking up all the precum. 

“Stop” Ian warned, pulling lightly on Mickey’s dark hair. If Mickey didn’t stop now Ian was sure to explode right down his throat, and they had a lot more to do first.

Mickey removed Ian’s dick with a loud pop and smirked at Ian. 

“Get on your knees and elbows” Ian instructed moving to get behind Mickey.

Mickey raised his eyebrows at Ian because they rarely fucked that way, they usually fucked face to face, with the occasional doggy style thrown in. 

Mickey did as he was told and was on his elbows and knees, ass up to Ian.

Ian ran a hand down Mickey’s back, and down his ass. When he got to his ass he caressed it gently before lightly slapping it. Mickey let out a small yelp not expecting that.

Ian spread open Mickey’s cheeks and licked a long stripe up the middle. Mickey moaned lightly.

Ian plunged his tongue in Mickey’s warm hold just like he said he would. 

Mickey moaned and pushed back onto Ian’s tongue.

Ian was holding onto both of Mickey’s hips. He stopped for a second to say, “C’mon Mick, it’s just us, be loud for me.”

Ian plunged his tongue back in and Mickey moaned a bit louder this time. 

Ian stopped when he felt Mickey getting impatient. Fucking someone for 10 years, you pick up on these things.

Mickey let out an involuntary whimper at the loss of contact with Ian. Mickey was about to turn over before Ian stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

Mickey turned his head to look at him, eyebrows raised nearly to his hairline. Ian leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, Mickey parted his lips allowing Ian entrance in his mouth. 

Ian pulled back and reached for the lube. 

“I’m good, just get in me” Mickey said.

Ian opened the bottle and put some of the liquid onto his dick. He started stroking his cock slowly getting it all over and warming it. Mickey watched hungrily.

Ian smirked at his man and lined his hips with Mickey’s. He held on to both of Mickey’s hips. Slow and torturously, Ian slid his dick inside of Mickey’s hole. 

Mickey moaned out loudly this time. Ian couldn’t hold back when Mickey made those noises. Just knowing he was the one making him make those noises and being the only one who got to hear him made him even harder. He started to pound into Mickey. 

Mickey met every one of Ian’s thrusts and reached back with his hand and grabbed onto Ian’s hip to pull him even closer. Ian moved one of his hands up Mickey’s spine and his back arched at the touch. 

Ian put his hand on Mickey’s shoulder and pulled him up. Mickey’s back was flush against Ian’s front. Mickey rested his head on Ian’s shoulder and Ian took the opportunity to suck a deep, red mark onto Mickey’s neck. 

Mickey didn’t hold back on the moans and groans. He loved how free Ian made him feel even after all these years. 

Ian removed his lips from Mickey’s neck, and Mickey turned slightly to catch Ian’s lips with his own. 

Ian held onto Mickey’s hip with one hand and moved his other hand to grab onto Mickey’s neglected cock. The second Ian took hold of it Mickey moaned into Ian’s mouth. Ian stroked Mickey’s cock at the same speed as he was pounding into him. 

It was all too much for Mickey, he removed his lips from Ian’s and yelled out his name as he came into his hand.

Ian quickly followed yelling his name and coming deep inside of Mickey. 

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon resting and fucking. 

After round three, which took place in the shower, they were both dressed up. 

Mickey had told him to get dressed up for their dinner. Ian had told him to get dressed earlier cause he had something planned before dinner.

They didn’t get too dressed up though. Mickey wore dark skinny jeans and a long sleeved, dark blue shirt with three small buttons at the top. Ian wore dark jeans and a long sleeved, dark green plaid shirt. They both wore boots since it was quite chilly out, winter around the corner. They pulled their coats on not bothering to zip them up since it wasn’t too cold yet. 

“Where we goin’?” Mickey asked as they walked to the car.

“You’ll see when we get there” Ian said with a grin, reaching down to hold Mickey’s hand. Mickey intertwined their fingers and brought their hands up to his face to kiss the back of Ian’s hand.

 

Ian stopped the car and they got out to start walking. They stopped in front of a tattoo parlour.

“You gettin’ a tattoo?” Mickey asked. 

Ian turned to stand in front of Mickey and said, “We both are. I mean if you want. Um, fuck-“

“Spit it out Gallagher” Mickey said seeing Ian stumble over what words to say.

“I was thinking of getting your named tattooed on my chest. Over my heart. Since you know we have _Free_ tattooed on our left ring fingers. Thought this would go well. And you would get my name tattooed on your chest. Only if you want, we don’t have-“ Ian started to ramble.

Mickey interrupted him by kissing him on the lips. Ian kissed him back deeply and pulled him closer. When they broke apart they were smiling at each other like idiots. 

“Let’s go in” Mickey said. Ian grinned and led his lover inside the tattoo parlour.

 

Once they exited the shop, _Ian_ written over Mickey’s heart, and _Mickey_ written over Ian’s heart, they headed back to the car, this time Mickey driving.

They pulled outside of an abandoned building, their building.

Ian looked to the building from the passenger side window then to Mickey questioningly.

“Thought since the last time we were here all those years ago isn’t a pleasant memory to think about, I thought we could make it one” Mickey said with a small shrug.

Ian smiled and kissed his adorable boyfriend on the lips. 

“I think it’s a great idea” Ian said with a smile.

Mickey smiled and they got out of the car. Mickey opened the trunk and pulled out a cooler and a huge blanket.

They walked up to the roof and set up. They sat on the blanket and opened up the cooler, pulling out two beers and the food that Mickey prepared. 

They drank and ate in comfortable silence, enjoying each others company.

Once they were finished Mickey was fidgeting nervously.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked looking at Mickey. 

"Huh? Nothing. It's just- fuck ok" Mickey started. Ian just stared at his boyfriend waiting for him to continue.

"I love you Ian, more than you think I do. I've never been good at expressing my feelings or thoughts because of who brought me up but since being with you it's been getting easier and easier to do just that. When you came storming into this building asking me if I was alright after what had happened then following me out when I didn't answer you, you yelled at me to admit that I loved you and that I was gay. Instead I did something I still regret to this day. I did love you Ian, I just couldn't admit it to you when I didn't even admit it to myself. I never wanted to hurt you, but I just kept on doing that. The moment I found you drugged out laying in the snow I promised myself I would never let anything bad ever happen to you ever again. When you spiraled and got depressed I didn't know how to help you because what was hurting you was your mind. When you got stable and came back home with me was the happiest I felt in so long. When we got these tattoos, we promised each other that we would always be ourselves and be true to each other. It was my promise to be free for you. You told me that you don't need us to get married because I was right back then, that's it's just a piece of paper, but that's not true. It was a piece of paper when I was forced to marry Svetlana. With you, it's a promise to love you unconditionally forever, and to protect you. I have been doing that for the past 7? 10 years? What I'm trying to get at is, will you marry me Ian?" Mickey said looking into his Ian's deep green eyes that he could look at forever. 

Ian had tears in his eyes and he was smiling so big Mickey thought his face was going to split in two.

"Of course!" Ian said throwing himself at Mickey. 

They started laughing and kissing.

"Where's my ring?" Ian teased.

"Fuck off. You get one ring, when we actually get married" Mickey said with a smile.

Ian chuckled and lay down on the blanket pulling Mickey with him. Mickey lay his head on Ian’s chest, over his heart and his name written there. 

Ian stroked Mickey’s side underneath his jacket and pulled him closer.

“I love you, Mickey” Ian said kissing the top of Mickey’s head.

“I love you too, so much Ian” Mickey said looking up at his fiancée and kissing him on the lips. Mickey ran his left hand over Ian’s face, leaving it against his cheek for a moment. Ian turned his head slightly and kissed Mickey’s ring finger where their first matching tattoo is. A promise they made to each other years ago.

To always be _Free_ together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ I'm also taking prompts, if y'all have something you want me to write hit me up :D


End file.
